Ash and Serena
by ThatOneDwarf
Summary: Following his 4th battle against the Sinnoh Elite Four, Ash and Serena return to their hotel room for some intimate alone time. - Amourshipping/SatoSere/Lemon/


**WARNING! THIS IS A GRAPHIC FIC THAT DEPICTS AND DESCRIBES INTERCOURSE IN DETAIL! READING THIS, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

* * *

 **Ash and Serena**

* * *

Using Serena for support, the two of them made their way through the hotel, up the elevator, and towards their room.

His joints were stiff and he felt exhausted.

After a two-and-a-half-hour long battle against the fourth and final member of the Sinnoh Elite Four, Lucian, he had managed to come out victorious after managing to defeat Lucian's final Pokemon Mega Gallade.

That was only accomplished through the use of Synchronization with Greninja, where their thoughts, hearts, and feelings synchronized with each other to activate a power that had the ability to stand up to that of Mega Evolution.

However, using that power meant that he wound up sharing whatever damage and pain Greninja felt during battle.

And after four days of battling and four days of using Synchronization against each Elite Four members ace Pokemon that could Mega Evolve, his mind and body were exhausted.

Arriving and entering their room Serena helped him to the bedroom where he collapsed face down into the soft silken sheets. He let out a content sigh at the touch of the cool linen, feeling his muscles unwind. It felt blissful after having to stand beneath the hot blinding spot lights in the stadium for the past hour.

"Are you feeling alright?" Serena asked him, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Stiff, but I'll live."

A crafty smile played onto her glossy pink lips, "Would you like me to work out the kinks in your back?" She asked, gently placing her hand onto his leg and giving it a bit of a squeeze.

Serena was a master of massages and more often than not he relied on her to give him one after battles such as that days. Her small and soft hands were magical, with the dexterity and speed needed for her performances the strength in them was quite surprising for someone of her stature.

"I'd love one," He said and behind him a mischievous light seemed to flicker on in Serena's eyes as she crawled onto the bed next to him and straddled him, her sitting on his ass.

"Take your shirt off then and we can get started."

He did, peeling off his sweat soaked top and reveling in the cool fresh air that struck his back before dropping it off the side of the bed, planting his face back down into his pillow right after.

Goosebumps rippled through his skin as her small cold hands pressed onto his lower back, the palms of her hands making slow circular motions as she made her way to his shoulders. She repeated this, lightly trailing her fingers down his spine towards his hips before repeating the trip up to his shoulders.

The warmth and comfortable weight of Serena atop him and the gentle but thorough work of her releasing the tension in his muscles was doing wonders for him. His eyes were almost entirely shut as the idea of sleeping seemed to be working its way through his body, but Serena, upon starting on his shoulders once more leaned forward and placed her lips to the side of his neck.

His eyes opened as she placed a second kiss closer to his collar bone, the feeling of her tongue lightly flicking against his skin when she did.

"Serena" he muttered into the pillow, but that didn't seem to deter her as he felt her hands trail down his shoulders and her lips touch his neck one more.

Her hands continued to work out the stiffness in his back and shoulders and the light touch of her kisses continue to fall on him, the two intertwined making his mind less focused on the massage and more so on the woman who straddled his back.

It had been nearly three weeks since the last time that they had sex. Prior to taking on the Elite Four he had gone on a two-week training period alone with his Pokemon up to Mt. Silver to take on the elements and the Pokemon which lived on the notorious mountain side.

During that time his mind had been focused solely on preparing for the upcoming fight against the Elites that he would be posed to fight. And since the Elite Four challenge had begun he had been going to sleep nearly immediately after each battle. Only stopping to eat a short meal after his matches before crashing almost immediately after.

This had been quite a change in routine for the two of them considering that ever since they had begun going out three years ago the two of them had gotten intimate with each other nearly every night that they had spent together.

Many would find that a surprise considering that Serena was the Kalos Queen and was supposed to maintain a respectable image to her fans. He figured they'd be in quite a shock to find out that she was actually someone who had the utmost love for having sex whenever and wherever she could.

After two weeks she was probably feeling a deep desire for it.

And when she moved down his back and he felt her hands work their way underneath him and towards his crotch he was sure of it.

She had always been fast.

With nimble fingers one hand worked his belt buckle undone and with a single yank it was off him, her other hand snaked underneath his waistband and grabbed his cock through his boxers.

He groaned at the pressure when her hand moved down to his testicles and gave them a squeeze, "Serena, I -"

She shushed him gently, running a finger down his spine as she continued her slow, and gentle kneading of his testicles.

She leaned down so that her lips were positioned beside his ear.

In a soft, enticing whisper she breathed, "Ssh... Just relax, let me get rid of all that built up tension you have. Leave it all to me."

As much as he'd prefer to simply sleep away his exhaustion it was becoming increasingly difficult as her hand started to become more aggressive and his cock started responding in time.

He'd ask once more just to see if she'd listen, "Serena I'd rather just-"

Her hand squeezed his testicles tight through the fabric of his boxers and he grunted at the pressure, the act just making him harder than before.

"Roll over."

Her voice was soft and sweet, but he had heard this tone of hers often enough to know that he she was demanding, not asking, that he do so.

Complying, he turned over and was met with that damningly sweet smile of hers that he loved.

Serena cheeks were flushed red and her bright blue eyes had a glistening sparkle in them that made him decide to give into whatever demands she would make from him then on out.

Reaching up she brushed aside her bangs and said in a soft reassuring voice, "Just close your eyes and leave it all to me."

Ash sighed, "Fine."

Her smile widened and she leaned down and kissed him on the lips, it was chaste and lasted little more than a second but before she moved her face away from his she said teasingly, "Good boy... Now close your eyes."

Ash shut his eyes and Serena removed herself from atop him. Shifting herself off of the bed he heard her quick footsteps as she made her way around to the end of the bed, it dipping slightly as she placed her weight on it once more as she leaned in between his legs to reach his waist.

He felt her hands undoing the button on his jeans and then heard the scratch of his zipper as it was undone with a quick and forceful tug, and as soon as it was down all of the way down his jeans along with his boxers were yanked down around his ankles.

There was a brief moment of silence until he heard the sound of Serena spitting into her hands and then the wet noise of her hands pressing and rubbing together. Seconds later her long slender fingers wrapped around his erect cock and the other began gently kneading his testicles.

Her strokes were slow and tight, going the full length of his shaft before starting another stroke. The tightening of her hand around his balls made his toes curl and when she would pause her stroking to wrap her soft plump lips around the tip of his cock his hands clenched the sheets.

Her tongue was hot and wet, tracing the entire length of his cock before Serena removed her hand from his shaft and squeezed his nuts tight as she took the entirety of it in her mouth.

That almost set him off, but as she continued sucking and her fingers continued sensually squeezing his testicles, his mind was steadily becoming clouded by the want to simply end the blow job and simply fuck her right then and there.

But he held off.

Serena's soft muffled moans, the wet slurping sounds and the occasional gagging as she took his cock to far down her throat just served to make him harder and that much closer to cumming.

Serena's head bobbed faster and faster, spit and pre-cum ran from the corners of her mouth, and beneath her skirt her panties continued to soak up the juices which had begun running down the insides of her toned milky white thighs.

She took his cock in her mouth as far as she could, felt it reaching the back of her throat and moaned. At that moment she squeezed his balls hard.

"FUCK!"

Her eyes bulged, hot cum suddenly filled the back of her throat and she tried to take in his cock even further but it wasn't possible. She started gagging as the cum didn't stop coming out and started filling and overflowing from her mouth.

With his eyes wide open he felt his heart thundering and every inch of his body felt like it was racing with electricity. The moment she had clenched his testicles she had pushed him over the edge.

He lay there breathing heavy for a few moments, lying in the mind numbing afterglow of cumming and taking in the hot tingling sensations that were coursing through him.

Pushing himself up onto his elbows he looked to the end of the bed, past his erect cock which was still dripping cum and to Serena.

Her face was a sweaty and flushed mess, her usually neat bob-cut was an unruly mess, and she had one hand placed over her mouth as she continued swallowing the last of the cum in her mouth.

Finally, she gasped having swallowed everything, her hand coming free from her mouth and she looked at him with bright sparkling eyes. One of her fingers traced along her bottom lip and the corners of her mouth wiping off the remnants of his cum and with one long flick of her tongue she licked it off the tip of her finger.

God Ash loved her.

The thought made his cock twitch again and his mind filled with a burning desire to fuck her senseless.

Ash got up, kicking off the jeans and boxers around his ankles onto the ground and moved quickly to get off the bed and behind Serena as she started unbuttoning her top. Before she had finished, with only her large soft breasts hanging out of her top and with the sight of her erect puffy pink nipples serving only to make him harder, he grabbed her large hips and pulled her ass towards him.

"W-Wah Ash!? Wait a moment not my-"

His hands were moving as he ignored her words, with one hand he had reached under her skirt and yanked her soaked pink panties to her ankles, the sweet smell of her wetness entering his nostrils and clouding his mind.

The other undid the zipper of her skirt and tossed the thin black piece of clothing away.

Her tight, toned ass and black thigh high clad thighs were in clear view.

Serena's legs were toned from her training regiments as a Performer, and he could feel the hard muscles hidden under the external softness of her thick milky white thighs. Her ass was large and plump, two large fleshy mounds that slightly jiggled with any movement that her hips chose to make. And her asshole, slightly puckered, was lightly tanned and incredibly tight.

Much like her legs, her training included those which strengthened her ass muscles.

Taking his cock in one hand, he pulled Serena closer and placed the tip against her hot little asshole.

Her eyes widened when she felt his cock pressing into her ass and her blue eyes rounded on him instantly, "W-Wait Ash, not in my a-AAAAH!"

She shrieked, her entire body going ridged as he pushed into her asshole, making sure that he put his entire length into her. Serena grit her teeth, her hands clenched handfuls of the bed sheets and her legs had locked into place as she was bent over the edge of the bed with him inside her.

The inside of her ass felt hot and wet, the tightness of it fitting around his cock like a glove.

He felt the minor movements of her sphincter circulating and tightening around his cock as she tried to adjust to the sudden entrance.

He started slowly thrusting into her and as he did Serena buried her face into the bedding and bit the sheets between her teeth. With each forward thrust her body responded with her hips moving in time to press back to allow her to take him in deeper and as he pushed into her asshole she continued to clench and tighten it around his cock.

He started fucking her faster and Serena gasped, her toes curling and uncurling as her body shuddered every time his pelvis smacked against her plump jiggling ass.

He plunged hard into her and the moment he was fully in he slapped her thick ass which made her yelp, her body went ridged, all the muscles in her ass tightening around his cock in a vice grip

With each thrust Serena's large tits bounced wildly, large beads of sweat trailed down from her flushed collar bone and down in between her breasts. Releasing the sheets with one hand she gripped her breast and pinched her erect nipple between two fingers, twisting and pulling on it sending spine tingling electricity coursing through her chest and to the very tips of her fingers and toes.

Ash reached underneath Serena and began fingering her, pushing two fingers deep into her pussy and feeling the hot sticky juices of her excitement on his fingertips. Her pussy had become a puffy red and seeing as how she responded to his entrance with a quivering moan his finger movements increased in speed.

With each thrust her ass took and each time his fingers pressed deeper within her, Serena's cries of pleasure grew loud and louder and her breathing became more and more erratic as she came closer to climaxing.

Her almost delirious voice begged, "A-Ash! I-I'm getting close! I want you to cum inside me!"

After one last push deep into her ass he pulled out and in the same action took Serena's hips and forcefully rolled her over onto her back. He grabbed her soft thighs and pulled her pussy right up to his cock, placing her legs onto his shoulders.

Taking his cock, he pressed it against her dripping wet pussy and after a short moment he entered her, the hot walls of her cunt ensnaring his cock in a tight grip which rivaled that of her ass. He fucked her fast, his balls creating a slapping noise as they struck repeatedly against his inner thighs and her ass.

Serena's tits bounced rhythmically with each thrust, her hands groping and squeezing her slightly lactating nipples. Her face was completely flushed and streaks of sweat ran down from her forehead down to her chin, her bottom lip being bitten between her teeth in an attempt keep her cries of pleasure from being heard throughout the hotel.

The sight of her so yielding and responsive to him, with her hips grinding in tandem with each thrust into her brought him closer to cumming, the feeling of his testicles starting to clench and the hot electric feelings which came with it began racing through his body.

Each breath of air from Serena was a loud audible, "Aah!" of pleasure, each of which continued growing louder and more pitched as he felt her pussy gripping his cock tighter and tighter making it difficult for him to stop from cumming before her.

Her voice was a mess and barely legible, "Mm, I-I'm cum... CUMMING!"

Serena's entire body went stiff her back arching and a shuddered shriek screamed out as her hips bucked and convulsed repeatedly, her cunt squeezing his cock in a vice grip as he felt it pulsate and contract repeatedly around it.

He kept thrusting, the most aggressive he'd been yet, fucking her as fast and hard as possible. The feeling of his testicles clenching and the mind numbing sensation that came with being about to cum flooded his entire body.

Serena's body stopped convulsing and at that moment she went entirely limp, her moist blue eyes staring dumbly at the ceiling as she wheezed incoherently at him, her hips still bucking as she continued to cum.

Seeing her fucked out of her mind is what pushed him over the edge, "I-I'm cum-"

He gripped her fleshy thighs and thrust as deep into her as he could and at that moment his testicles clenched and thick loads of hot cum burst free from his cock, over and over again, filling and painting her insides white. His hips pressed deeper into her each time he came, his legs braced and his toes curled and locked into the carpet on the floor.

His mind blanked completely, all he felt was the overwhelming release across his body and sudden exhaustion over taking him.

His cock twitched a few more times, the final remnants of cum pouring out into her and when he was sure he was done cumming he pulled out of her, the cum inside Serena slowly leaking out after him.

He let her legs fall from his shoulders and over the edge of the bed and then he collapsed down next to her exhausted. The two of them lay panting, he watched the rapid rising and falling of her chest, small beads of sweat rolling down her shapely and ample breasts, the muscles in her neck moving every time she had to swallow a breath.

Eventually her head turned towards him, the soft expression she looked at him with was beautiful, the corners of her slightly plump lips curved upwards in a smile. As if it took all her strength, she rolled onto her side to face him. Raising one slightly trembling hand she reached over and brushed aside the hair in front his eyes.

Her smile softened even more, her moist blue eyes holding the entirety of his attention, "Are..." she stopped herself as she ran out of air, needing to still catch her breath and when she found it she said once more, "Are you relaxed now?"

Ash sighed and gently took hold of her hand, intertwining their fingers and giving them a light squeeze, "If anything," He said with an exhausted grin on his face, "I've got more energy than I had before."

Serena's smiled widened, "I suppose I'll need to help you burn that energy away, won't I?" She shuffled forwards and leaned into him, placing her lips on his in a gentle kiss.

Gently caressing her cheek, he looked into the sparkling eyes of the woman he loved and said, "So, should we get started?"

* * *

 **So, this is the first time I've ever written anything of this nature and I was hesitant to post it. The reason I did was because I was genuinely curious as to how you all thought of it as a fapfic/lemon/whatever you want to call it.**

 **So, honest to god how was it? It was so out of my usual boundaries as to how I write I wanted all of your thoughts on the final product.**

 **This opens new boundaries as to what I can write and include in stories, so thank you all for reading. Please leave a review with your honest criticisms, likes, and dislikes about this because I'll take all the feedback seriously. I'll probably only have this story up on the site for a week or two just to garner some feedback before I remove it. If not a review feel free to shoot me a PM as well, it all helps!**

 **Thank you again, and until next time this is ThatOneDwarf, signing off!**


End file.
